Zuron The Conqueror
Zuron the Conqueror also known as Zuron the Liberator was the 39th King of the Tartarian Tribe and the first King of the then newly unified Medulian People. He was born in the 3954th year of the Medulian Calendar (year 2723 Earth Calendar) on the planet Medulia , a slave colony within The Purlon Empire. After being declared King of the Tartarians at the age of 26 he united surrounding tribes before leading a general revolution against their Purlon overlords. Scoring many victories through his brilliant military stratagems and foreign assistance he gained independence for Medulia. After signing a deal assuring Medulia's Autonomy, many other galactic states seized their opporunity for independence. The Northern States were crushed with relative ease, being those with the largest Purlon military bases however, with Zuron's assistance, many southern states broke free of the Empire. With and end to the war, Zuron sought to gain the full support of the Aldonian Galaxy as many southern states wished to be a part of his newly established Kingdom. Being elected the First King of Aldonia he consolidated his rule for a time, restoring peace to the war torn Aldonian Galaxy. Zuron however, spoke of the need to liberate those still labouring under Purlon control, and gained support for an invasion of the Purlon Empire, to free all non-Purlon inhabited planets. After a blitzkrieg into Purlon territory including a human invasion from the west, the Purlon Emperor Voxim VII offered to cede all southern territory to the newly formed Aldonian Kingdom. Many believed that under Zuron's beneficial rule a period of diplomacy would be established across the known galaxies. Eventually however, Zuron's mind turned to thoughts of ultimate power as he turned his expansive fleets and armies towards an invasion of the Dhystari Republic and the Western Empires, culminating in the occupation of Earth and its outer colonies in May of 2778 in a decisive strike. Earth's scattered forces regrouped with surviving Purlon and Dhystari forces for one final battle which occured in June 2800 on the planet of Gurmathon. Early Life Zuron was born early in 2723 to unknown parents and raised by his Uncle, the 38th King of the Tartarians Zeckor The Weak. The most physically dominant male in his clan, at over 8 feet tall, Zuron quickly became a threat to his Uncle's reign as others in the tribe became frustrated with his tepid leadership. This resulted in the coup known as the Bloody Breakfast and the death of Zeckor. Rise to King After the assassination of Zeckor, the tribe proclaimed Zuron King of the Tartarians at the age of 26. Upon his ascension he adopted the name Zuron the Liberator, as per tradition, and promised his people an end to the enslavement and oppression at the hands of the incompetent Purlon Emperor Voxim VII. Sending out covert diplomats, Zuron engaged with nearby tribes in an attempt to persuade them to donate military support for the rebellion. Using offworld contacts including the Western Alliance, the Tartarian Confederation of tribes smuggled in plasma weapons, deemeed illegal by Purlon authorities. With several tribes swearing fealty to him and over 6000 Medulians under his command, he had the plasma weapons secretly distributed with the plan for attack set in place. On August 7 2749 the Medulian Rebels carried out a simulataneous attack on several Purlon bases, including Outposts, Officer Centres, Air Harbours and engaged with the unsuspecting Purlon Militia in the streets of the cities and villages. The complacent planetary military was overwhelmed by the ferocious assault and soon critical sectors were under control. Zuron personally engaged in melee combat with the planetary commander Adrorphus within the capital building in the city of Medula. With Adrorphus slain, the flag of the newly established Kingdom of Medulia was raised above the government house. Seizing military supplies from storehouses, Zuron organised anti-air defences, preventing Purlon reinforcements from arriving on the planet. With this out of the way, the rest of the planet was claimed with relative ease, and, upon seeing the success of the rebellion, many more thousands joined the rebel army. Despite Purlon attempts to suppress news of the rebel's success, other planets in the oppressed Aldonian galaxy joined the revolt, pledging themselves to the symbol of liberation that Zuron had become. With Purlon forces reeling, Zuron's Fleet, taken from air harbours on the planet and backed up with foreign support split into three. Two fleets would quell loyalist resistance in Aldonia whilst the third, lead by Zuron, would lead an invasion directly into the heart of Purlon Territory. On October 3 2749 Fleet Aldonia, lead by Zuron upon the Royal Ship Liberty, met the Purlon Imperial Fleet over the small world of Toron 4. The resulting battle would become known as the Battle of Gaugoma. Outnumbered 3 to 1, it would prove to be the deciding battle of the war, and cement Zuron's legendary reputation as a military genius. Meanwhile, Fleet Alpha was ordered to remain behind in Aldonia to maintain order in the sector. At the same time Fleet Beta was sent to sweep north into The Purlon Empire and bombarded the shipyard planets of Previa and Sovon, preventing further reinforcements and ammunition reaching the main Imperial Fleet. After completing this objective, Fleet Beta jumped to Toron 4, catching the Imperial Fleet off guard. The Purlon's, caught between Fleet Aldonia lead by Zuron and Fleet Beta lead by Admiral Syvon, were obliterated within hours leaving the pathway to the capital clear. Heading to the capital via standard speed, he received the surrenders of many Planetary Commanders and the thanks of the local populations. Rendevousing with human fleets at the planet of Voximia, the Purlon capital, Zuron set down his ship Liberty and marched with 500 Medulin Soldiers and 200 humans through the streets to the Emperor's Palace. Encountering no resistance, Zuron entered the Purlon seat of power. Leaving his Royal Guard outside, Zuron spoke to the Purlon Emperor Voxim VII upon his Imperial Throne. With the doors closed behind him, the meeting was shrouded in secrecy.